User blog:Bern Unit/Bern Unit - Meeting of the Minds
The Nexus was cleared; Bern stood in the center of the room and collected himself. The battle was not easy but he was going to walk out on his own two feet. Brainiac hordes lay throughout the halls, sparks flying from the strewn about pieces. Bern looked around and thought for a moment “How did I get here? I don’t remember suiting up for this assignment…”. Chalking it up to something like his last encounter with the Nexus Bern passed it off a mild effect of the environment and began heading for the transporter out. As he makes his way towards the doorway Bern began to hear some familiar voices. Stopped in his tracks he began to look around for the source. Bern felt himself on high alert as a result of his last pass through of the Nexus and being more mindful of the tricks it can play on someone. Passing through the orange energy barriers of the room came what appeared to be distorted images of those who Bern was painfully aware had passed. They slowly approached him, their faint moans became clearer and clearer, they began to reach out for him. Bern slowly backed up not knowing if this was some cruel trick that the Nexus was playing on him. The figures approached him and were now closer to him. Bern looked at them as the stopped mere feet from him. He looked upon them and saw Miranda, the woman whose blood he may never wash from his hands, his own mother, the woman he was never able to say he was sorry to for acting like a selfish child, Doc, the man who for all intents and purposes saved his life and Thomas, the young boy was the reminder of why Bern was no longer able to drink. Their distorted moans rang in his ears like cannon fire; “You’re worthless, you’re such a mess, You dry drunk”. Suddenly other images appeared but these were not the distorted ghosts that Bern had come to be aware of in this place. These looked like real people, people that he was very aware of. From the walls of the Nexus passed Zatanna and Killer Frost. “What are you two doing here???” Bern’s head began to spin ever so quickly. The two women began to sling insults at him “Look at you, how could anyone ever love you”, “You’re nothing but a toy to play with”. Their insults turned to echoing, manic laughter and Bern felt the room spin faster and faster until he dropped to his feet and let out a scream that rang through the caverns of the Nexus “LEAVE ME ALONE!!! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!! I AM NOT THAT PERSON ANYMORE!!!!” It was at this moment that darkness fell over Bern and all the light seemed to leave the room. The laughter seemed to fade away and things began to feel still again. Bern’s eyes opened up to the sounds of machines beeping and a staring at the ceiling of a room. Bern shook off the haze that seemed to cover his entire head. Upon sitting up Bern saw someone sitting across the room from him. It was not someone that he was familiar with but they didn’t appear threatening in anyway. “Oh, hey, your awake, that’s good. You might want to take it easy for a bit there big guy”. Bern looked at the person and asked “and you the hell are you?, Where am I?” Bern grabbed the pitcher of water and proceeded to chug it. The stranger answered “The name is Mr. Wizdom and you are in the Ark of Generation – 1. I know you have been here before as one of my league mates recruited you. Bern looked around again, this time having collected himself a bit more having a better understanding of his surroundings. “Ok…I don’t remember agreeing to any recruiting but you guys don’t seem to take no for answer.” Bern placed his feet on the floor as he sat up out of the bed. Bern came to understand that he was in what appeared to be some kind of infirmary. “How did I get here? I was in the Nexus and the last thing I remember was……well nothing I wish I did”. Wizdom shook his head and informed Bern that he was not in the Nexus and that what he remembered was elements of his subconscious coming to the forefront of his mind. Wizdom went on to explain to Bern that he had entered his base to introduce himself to Bern and that upon entering his base had found him on the ground next to a broken liquor bottle and shaking on the floor. Wizdom explained that it was at this point he was rushed back to The Ark for further medical attention. Before Wizdom could finish the last of his statements Bern was around his neck and had picked Wizdom up by his throat. “Listen you little worm, I am only going to say this one time, stay…out…of…my..head!, do I make myself clear!?” Wizdom, feeling the grip tighten around his airway was able to get a few words out “Your letting the anger consume you, you need to calm yourself and remind yourself of who you are, not who you were.” Bern grunted a little and glared at Wizdom but slowly lowered him and released his grip from around his neck. Bern slowed his breathing and put on his gear “I’m….I’m sorry….I didn’t mean…”. Wizdom looked at Bern “I know, I get that reaction a lot”. Bern explained some elements of his past to Wizdom that he was seemingly aware of now; The drinking, the violent/aggressive behaviors, the losses. Wizdom nodded in somewhat understanding, “I know it doesn’t seem like much but take a deep breath man, you’re not that person anymore. Take some time and relax a little. When you are feeling better come down to the main hub and catch up with us”. With that Bern sat back on the bed as Wizdom left the room. He took another swig from the water pitcher and took a few deep breaths. The shaking of his hands slowed and he laid back down. “I’m not that person anymore” the thought swept through his mind. ~to be continued~ Category:Blog posts